Chapter 2: The Twins
First light came upon the peaceful valley of Imladris. The Fellowship were preparing themselves for their momentous quest to destroy the One Ring and for the great journey ahead. Gaerdir had already been awake for some time, and had gone to see the forgemaster Dringol, who aided him in his endeavour to create specially crafted brooches for his company to wear. Realising he would need magic more powerful than any he could muster, he remembered from his time in Rivendell the court wizard, Merileth. He sought her out at her chambers, where she sat in contemplative study. She vaguely remembered the craftsman of the Grey Havens who studied in her home and was more than happy to imbue her magic into his works. As she poured her guarding and healing spells into the brooches in the forge with her simple yet beautiful staff of light oak wood with a carved rose at the tip, she remembered suddenly she needed to be elsewhere. "Forgive me, Gaerdir. I shall return. I have another wizard to speak with." She ran through Rivendell to the courtyard to find her friend and mentor, Gandalf the Grey. "Mithrandir," she smiled. "May the blessings of the Valar be with you on your journey." The Grey wizard smiled back. "Thank you, dear Merileth. May they be with you too, on your journey with your new companions. You know the dangers of the North and of the enemy, and indeed of Saruman. Kindle hope in these people. Be strong and resolute." He removed a stray golden hair from her face and placed it gently where it belonged. "And be careful. Above all else, be careful. Take care, my dear Merileth." She was both gladdened and disheartened. She relished in seeing her mentor who travelled with her for a short time in the North many years ago, schooling her in his wizardry and telling her numerous tales which she adored. She also, however, felt great sorrow at the parting, worried for her friend and teacher with the journey and responsibility he had taken. She embraced him and they said their farewells, and she returned to the forge. Ferwyn observed the Fellowship leave Rivendell, and wondered what he himself would face on his own quest. He noticed Rochirion, the elf who led him to the meeting the night before, sparring in one of the pathways and asked if he would spar with him. The elf smirked. "Gladly, my friend." The two spent hours sparring, and Rochirion - an excellent fighter himself - was impressed by the swordsmanship of the man of Rohan. Suka observed their sparring, not saying a word, but looking at the differences in their fighting styles and remembering. Elsewhere, Faêrynell was shown to Elrond's library by an attendant, for she wished to peruse books that mentioned rogue Dúnedain. She was met by a human female, of great stature and bearing, black of hair, and finely dressed. The noblewoman was intrigued by the ranger. This was the first non-elf she had seen in Rivendell since she arrived. "Hello, my dear Dúnedain. What brings you to this place?" she inquired. Wary as always, Faêrynell replied, "That is none of your concern." Unwavering, the noblewoman pressed on. "I am Logrim, High Chancellor of the Merchant's Guild of Archet. Is there perhaps some way I can help you?" The ranger paused. She may indeed need help to find what she was looking for. Relenting, she greeted Logrim, who in turn helped Faêrynell carry favour with the loremaster Erestor, who was busy copying maps of the North for Logrim. Asking if he could find anything on rogue Dúnedain, he said he was far too busy in map-drawing, but thanks to Logrim's persuasive charm, said he would look once he is finished in a few hours time. As evening came about, Faêrynell indeed found the help Erestor had promised, and he produced a handful of small books for her. There wasn't much but there was a small chapter on them, but it merely hazarded guesses about the rogue Dúnedain. Once they had eaten, the group were individually called upon to prepare to leave. Once they had gathered their weapons and belongings, Glorfindel and Elrond stood in the courtyard, awaiting them. "Friends, the time has come. You must begin your journey. May the Valar watch over you as you go." Elrond said. Glorfindel assured "Although you travel yourselves, you are not alone. We will aid you where and when we can. Stay safe, friends. Go and find Elladan and Elrohir. And stay strong and united as you depart from here." The lords were thanked for their hospitality and the group took their leave of Rivendell and the beautiful valley. Never before was there a small group of men and elves venturing forth from Imladris on such a journey. An elf craftsman of the Grey Havens, a tribal warrior of the far and icy North, a noble warrior of Rohan, a Dúnedain ranger, an elf wizard of Rivendell and a noblewoman of Chetwood. All bound by one cause. They arrived at the Trollshaws fairly quickly, with Faêrynell scouting ahead in the darkness. As they ventured through the trees and plains of the Trollshaws, the Dúnedain returned to the group. "Wolves." she muttered, as faint howling could be heard. "Stay sharp." The group carried on, heeding the ranger's words. Eventually, she halted the group. "They're around us." The group could also sense the presence of wolves. Suddenly, four wolves darted at them. Faêrynell climbed the nearest tree and drew her bow, while the rest brandished their weapons. Merileth blew lightly on her rose-tipped staff and the area was illuminated around them. The hungry wolves were drawn by this and moved on the wizard. Logrim, not much of a fighter and afraid of the conflict, screamed at the wolves. Impressively, one of the wolves ran off, such was the piercing shrill of her scream. The fighters of the group ably cut down the remaining wolves, arrows and swords plunging into their flesh. Once the wolves were dead, they heard the sound of footsteps and prepared for another fight. Out of the trees stepped two elves, however, identical to one another in almost every way. One brandished two elven swords at the ready, while the other had an arrow ready to let loose from his bow. "You handled them well, friends." the bow-wielder said. The group regarded them and lowered their weapons. "You must be the company sent from Rivendell." said the other elf. "Follow us. We have found something for you."